Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for receiving a signal with interference cancellation, and a terminal therefor.
Related Art
A 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) that improves a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) has been introduced to a 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink and a single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The OFDM needs to know in order to understand the OFDMA. The OFDM may be used since an inter-symbol interference effect can be reduced due to low complexity. The OFDM converts data to be input in serial into N parallel data and transmits it by carrying N orthogonal sub-carriers. The sub-carriers maintains orthogonally in a frequency dimension. Meanwhile, the OFDMA means a multiple access method to realize multiple accesses by providing a part of the available sub-carrier to each user independently, in a system using the OFDM in a modulation scheme.
In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
Also, recently, a heterogeneous network in which a macro cell and a small cell coexist are under discussion. In particular, discussions for bypassing traffic by distributing a terminal connected to a macro cell to a small well are in progress.
Meanwhile, interference may further increase due to such a small cell, and thus, interference removal capability (or an interference cancellation capability) is urgently required.